supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernannya/Pokemon AU
Supernannya/Pokemon AU is a fanfiction series created by Japanlover86. The current team of protagonists consists of Reicheru the Yokai Spirit, Sophie the Otter, and Igor the Mii, and also introduces a black female Pokémon trainer named Jade. Fanfics # Trouble in Little Sinnoh # Sun of Team Yokai # Not Your Mother # Houseboat Crash Party (a PB&J Otter crossover). # Pokemon Liberation Group # The Mysterious Copycat # Spirit Festival # The Lake Hoohaw Pokémon (a PB&J Otter crossover) # Lost and Stranded # Aloha, Alola! # 6 Legends, 6 Hours, 6 Pokemon # Super Glue Prank # Fifty Jades of Black # PLG Strikes Again # Humiliation Bonanza # Get Win Line # City Halles (a PB&J Otter crossover) Characters Sophie's Pokémon *Miyamoto the Samurott: The toughest of Sophie's Pokemon and the leader. He is a gallant fighting expert and is also a wise mentor to the other Pokemon. He has a rivalry with Hinomaru the Espeon. He wears a kimono. *Kirby the Ditto: A slightly devious prankster who has a habit for mimicking his teammates. He is passionate of his ability to transform into what he sees. He uses it for many purposes, such as tricking people and Pokemon alike. He is the only Pokemon in Sophie's team not to wear any clothes. *Bubbles the Azumarill: A cheerful Pokemon who is the youngest in Sophie's Pokemon team (despite having evolved twice unless neither parent held a Sea Incense, in which case Bubbles only evolved once). She is curious and somewhat of a crybaby when things don't go her way, but is otherwise happy-go-lucky. She also loves swimming and surfing and is girly. Hinomaru sees her as a nuisance. She evolved from Marill in fanfic 15, making Angelo Todaro XIII go absurd. She wears a pair of teal goggles. *Camo the Dragalge: A mostly silent, emotionless tomboy with a ninja-like demeanor. As a Skrelp, she planned to evolve into Dragalge once she feels powerful enough to do so, but Miyamoto suggests that it'll take weeks to reach her evolution, in which she quietly accepts. She evolved in Humiliation Bonanza, which led Smoke Cigar to believe Sophie was using cheat codes. The majority of her lines in the series are sarcasm. Since Aloha, Alola!, she became best friends with Littenhouse the Litten. She wears a navy blue scarf. *Ahab the Pelipper: A careless Pelipper who dreams of being a delivery Pokemon. He enjoys stories of pirates, ships, and deep sea diving. He wears a ship captain's hat. *Sophie Jr. the Floatzel: She often mistakes her trainer for her mother, given that her biological mother, also a Floatzel, died shortly after her birth. She sometimes doesn't know what is going on and is generally clueless. On the other hand, she's a good sport and is kind. She evolved from Buizel in Humiliation Bonanza, shocking Jade. She wears a blue polo shirt. Reicheru's Pokémon * Hinomaru the Espeon: A passive-aggressive male Espeon, he was Reicheru's starter Pokemom, He was found alongside his 8 other brothers, the others were kept at home while Reicheru took Hinomaru on her journe, he became her most powerful Pokemon, his human form is a Japanese man in a IJA uniform with lilac hair with dark purple streaks that covers the red jewel on his forehead, he has his forked tail wrapped around his waist to blend in, which is about the length of his arm, the human form in 5'4 in height and weighs around 123 lbs, which is very sensitive if pulled, he has two shotguns named "Akagi" and "Yamato", he is in a rivalry with Sophie's Samurott named Miyamoto, he gets angry when mistaken for a girl, Sophie commented he sounds similar to Chucky from Child's Play with Terminator-Japanese soldier-like speaking manner, he is the eldest out of 9 brothers, nicknamed Hinomaru after Japan's flag, which is described as a Rising Sun. * Youko the Vulpix: Second in command, A male Vulpix, his human form is a boy aged 17-19, he wears red tinted sunglasses, red leather, and boots, he has six tails. * Flames the Reshiram: The only female member of the team, her human form is a white haired woman dressed in a white swimsuit-like outfit with flame like decals with white boots, She is Hinomaru's love interest, whom she nicknames "Hino-chan" * Kyo the Growlithe * Rukoshi the Meowstic * Tetsuo the Delphox: A male Delphox who was the Pokemon given to her by the professor. Gemma's Pokémon *Rita the Arbok *Fiona the Vulpix *Judy the Psyduck Igor's Pokémon *Yuki the Delphox: Gentle-Nature Delphox named after the Touhou Project character. Knows Flamethrower, Shock Wave, Power-up Punch and Psychic. *Boxer the Hitmonchan: Modest-Nature Hitmonchan. Knows Mach Punch, Ice Punch, Bullet Punch and Thunder Punch. *Sonic the Jolteon: Sassy-Nature Jolteon named after Sonic from the series of the same name. Knows Thunder, Rain Dance, Pin Missile and Double-Kick. *Staller the Shuckle: Lonely-Nature Shuckle. Knows Iron Defense, Rock Slide, Defense Curl and Constrict. *Aura Wolf the Lucario: Hasty-Nature Lucario. Knows Aura Shrpere, Dragon Pulse, Extreme Speed and Close Combat. *TriHard the Entei: Impish-Nature Entei. Knows Flamethrower, Solar Beam, Stomp and Rock Smash. Mei's Pokemon * Shizhou the Absol: An Absol with a quiet demeanor. * Shi the Umbreon * Terminatrix the Darkrai * Ghost the Gengar * Zorro the Zoroa. Jade's Pokemon Submitted by ThePlankton5165 for companionship, Jade is an actual Pokemon trainer from a region that draws inspiration from Greenville, South Carolina, and the strongest team member of all, as well as the tallest team member of all, at 6'1", despite being a female and only 17. In her region, starter Pokemon evolve once at level 17 and then again at level 31. She did not appear until spin off #11, which she debuts in. Out of the six Pokemon, she only has one Pokemon that actually exists in the actual games, a Hydreigon (if you don't include the Cycloneon). Some moves and abilities are not available in the actual games. And now, on with the list of her Pokemon... The kind of Poké ball displayed is the kind of Poké ball the Pokémon comes out of and returns to. *Unmaker the Metalavor (Poké Ball) ~ One of the starter Pokemon from Jade's region. It started off as a Proiernel, evolving into Rebellab at level 17, then Metalavor at level 31. Unmaker is a Grass/Steel type. Its ability is Overgrow. Its based stats are 80 HP, 105 Attack, 110 Defense, 105 Sp. Atk, 70 Sp. Def, and 70 Speed, for a total of 540. Its moves are Stone Edge, Iron Bullet, Leaf Blade, and Metal Drain. *Beambomb the Tecichno (Premier Ball) ~ It evolves from Selenator at level 28. Beambomb is an Electric type. Its ability is Beameliorate and its base stats are 70 HP, 40 Attack, 70 Defense, 170 Sp. Atk, 70 Sp. Def, and 80 Speed, for a total of 500. Its moves are Charge Beam, Flamethrower, Tidal Beam, and Ice Beam. *Bouncer the Hyperiflet (Quick Ball) ~ Hyperiflet isn't known to evolve from or into any Pokemon. It's a Psychic type legendary Pokémon with the ability Magic Bounce and base stats of 150 HP, 50 Attack, 90 Defense, 140 Sp. Atk, 100 Sp. Def, and 70 Speed, for a total of 600. Bouncer's moves are Psycho Chase, Cosmic Power, Mirror Blast, and Ice Block. *Mr. Assault the Hydreigon (Dusk Ball) ~ The only kind of Pokemon that isn't exclusive to Jade's region. Its moves are Dark Pulse, Focus Blast, Earth Power, and Tri Attack. *Mega Firey the Torflamine (Luxury Ball) ~ It evolves from Flammini at level 30. Torflamine is a Fire/Fairy type with the ability Flame Body. Its base stats are 55 HP, 35 Attack, 90 Defense, 140 Sp. Atk, 90 Sp. Def, and 140 Speed, for a total of 550. Mega Firey's moves are Chasing Kiss, Flamethrower, Comet Blast, and Zap Cannon. Mega Firey was named after Firey from Battle For Dream Island. *Senatorain the Cycloneon (Net Ball) ~ Cycloneon is a cross-generational evolved Pokemon. It starts off as a Finneon, which evolves into Lumineon at level 31. Lumineon evolves into Cycloneon when leveled up while knowing the move Tsunami Blast. Cycloneon is a Water/Flying type. Its ability is Hefty Winds. Cycloneon's base stats are 94 HP, 74 Attack, 99 Defense, 117 Sp. Atk, 99 Sp. Def, and 117 Speed, for a total of 600. However, Cycloneon is not psuedo-legendary since it only needs 600,000 EXP to reach level 100, not 1,250,000. Senatorain's moves are Hurricane, Tsunami Blast, Thunder, and Ice Beam. Moves and abilities Jade's team introduced Moves *Iron Bullet (Physical) - A Steel-type move with 30 Power, 15 PP, and 95% Accuracy. The move hits two to five times in a row. *Metal Drain (Special) - A Grass-type move with 120 Power, 5 PP, and 100% Accuracy. 1/2 of the damage dealt will be restored to the user as HP. *Tidal Beam (Special) - A Water-type move with 80 Power, 10 PP, and 90% Accuracy. The move has +2 priority. *Psycho Chase (Special) - A Psychic-type move with 100 Power, 15 PP, and the move cannot miss. *Mirror Blast (Special) - A Steel-type move with 120 Power, 10 PP, and 100% Accuracy. *Ice Block (Status) - An Ice-type move with 20 PP and 100% Accuracy. The move freezes the target. *Chasing Kiss (Status) - A Fairy-type move with 15 PP and 150% accuracy. For example, if accuracy is cut in half, the accuracy of the would be 75%. The move puts the target to sleep. *Comet Blast (Special) - A Fairy-type move with 30 Power, 15 PP, and 100% Accuracy. The move hits two to five times in a row. *Tsunami Blast (Special) - A Water-type move with 120 Power, 10 PP, and 70% Accuracy. The move cannot miss in rain. If used during harsh sunlight, the move has 50% accuracy. Tsunami Blast can hit Pokemon during the semi-invulnerable turns of Fly, Bounce, and Sky Drop, and if it does, it will deal double damage. Abilities *Beameliorate - Boosts the power of Beam moves by 60%. Flamethrower and Water Gun are also boosted. It also changed Charge Beam's chance of raising the Special Attack by one stage to 100%. Beam moves, Flamethrower, and Water Gun cannot miss. Beameliorate also eliminates Hyper Beam's recharge turn requirement for the user with the ability. *Hefty Winds - Summons rain for the entire battle unless and until the Pokemon with the ability is removed from the field. If a foe uses a contact move, the foe's speed is reduced by 25% for that turn. If it's a physical move that doesn't make contact, that move has a 25% chance of being reflected to the user. Satoko Samo's Pokemon * Tomiko the Jirachi: A Jirachi that was caught by Satoko using a Master Ball. * Sun the Espeon * Fire the Flareon * DogFlames the Hondoom * Orochi the Lucario * Kitsune the Ninetales. Other Pokemon * Yu the Azelf: A male Azelf owned by Reicheru after being found severely injured after being stabbed many times by a Team Galactic grunt, He is known for using ESP to his advantage, transforms into a male human with a mask resembling his head in his Azelf form, his two tails stick out in his human form, he wears dark blue and light blue clothing. * Chomp the Croconaw: A male Croconaw owned by Sophie. He is the leader of his own group of Pokemon called The Battle Bunch, consisting of a Hoothoot named Tootsietot, a Rattata named Potato Chip,a Flaaffy named Woolma, a Sandshrew named Dylan, and a Spearow named Tweety. Chomp and his group are close friends with Kirby. * Minus the Minun: A male Minun with an aggressive attitude, unlike most Minun, he is brutal and vicious, giving him the nickname "The Bird of Lighting", his human form is a young blue haired boy with cream streaks wearing a Japanese high school uniform, a gakuran. * Plus the Plusle: a female Plusle with a calmer attitude, Minus' twin sister, her human form is a red haired girl with cream tints wearing a sailor fuku with tattered socks. * J.K. the Rowlet: a female Rowlet owned by Sophie. She is reserved, cautious, a bit of a nitpicker, and loves British literature, Shakespeare's works, and magic tricks. She is only awake at night. She communicates using normal Pokémon language. She is named after J.K. Rowling, the author for the Harry Potter book series. *Littenhouse the Litten: A tomboyish female Litten owned by Sophie. She is courageous and patriotic, except when encountering bodies of water, her weakness. In spite of her hydrophobia, she is an aspiring sailor and later assistant of Ahab as well as Camo's best friend. When threatened, she tries to attack with fiery hair balls. She communicates like normal real-life cats. She is named after the 1943 ship S.S. Rittenhouse. *Bailey the Popplio: A male Popplio owned by Sophie who is a daredevil and is proud of the tricks he does. He likes jokes and plays practical jokes on other people and Pokémon (but not to the extent of Kirby). He loves bubbles and is an excellent swimmer. He has his hopes of being a famous circus star one day. He is named after James Anthony Bailey, a circus ringmaster of the late 19th and early 20th centuries. Characters without Pokemon Bridget Spotlow-Gabriel: An 11-year old girl who wants to liberate all Pokemon from their trainers and considers them Pokemon abusers, she thinks the reason Hinomaru is violent and aggressive is because he is not netuered or spayed, which is due to his rough living as an Eevee. Trivia *Mei's large percentage of Pokémon are Dark-type Pokémon. Sophie specialized in Water-type Pokémon until fanfic 15, when Camo evolved into a Dragalge, if you don't include Kirby the Ditto. Reicheru specializes in a mix of Fire-types and Psychic-types. All other trainers on the team specialize in complete diversities of types, while Jade specializes in Pokémon with high Special Attack. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86